gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Inifinity
Warriors Infinity is an upcoming fighting game available for the Wii U, NX, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and PC, developed and published by Koei-Tecmo,with support from Lucasarts and Disney Interactive Studios. The game is a crossover between the Marvel Universe, Star Wars, Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors, alongside with some console exclusive guests. The game is considered one of the most innovative crossovers ever made in the history of gaming. Plot Orochi has been imprisoned for too long after rebelling against Shangdi, the heavenly emperor. Being punished by the Mystics for his many crimes, Orochi was later freed by Da Ji alongside other Demons. Feeling the need of vengeance against the Mystics and the need of spreading chaos to all reality, Orochi decided to recruit people for his army. But he knew that he alone cannot succeed in such goal, he also needed someone as smart and powerful as himself, but that can only be done by travelling to other dimensions. He founded the person that shared the same interests as himself, it was: Apocalypse. Impressed by the amazing power of Orochi, he accepts his offer and begin their conquest of all reality. They start doing this by bringing the best warriors existing of all dimensions (Marvel, Star Wars, Dynasty and Samurai Warriors) together into a new world, which was a combination of these worlds and later beginning to attack these warriors. Threatened by this new deadly alliance, the Mystics decided to help the heroes of these dimensions to put an end to the evil conquest of the Serpent King himself and restore peace to all reality. Characters The game includes 80 playable characters from each franchise, including 4 console exclusive guests. Marvel Comics: * Iron Man * Captain America * Hulk * Thor * Hawkeye * Black Widow * Spider-Man * Wolverine * Ultron * Dr. Doom * Magneto * Dr. Strange * Cyclops * Storm * Quicksilver * Scarlet Witch * Winter Soldier * Star-Lord * Venom * Thanos * Ghost Rider (DLC) * Deadpool (DLC) * Spider-Gwen (DLC) * Nova (DLC) * Luke Cage (DLC) Star Wars: * Kanan Jarrus * Ezra Bridger * Sabine Wren * Hera Syndulla * Zeb Orrelios * The Inquisitor * Anakin Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ahsoka Tano * Asajj Ventress * Cad Bane * General Grievous * Rey * Finn * Poe Dameron * Kylo Ren * Phasma * Snoke * Luke Skywalker * Darth Vader * Boba Fett (DLC) * Captain Rex (DLC) * Kallus (DLC) * Leia Organa (DLC) * Kyle Katarn (DLC) Dynasty Warriors: * Zhao Yun * Guan Yu * Ma Chao * Ma Dai * Guan Yingping * Xiahou Dun * Dian Wei * Cao Cao * Zhang He * Wang Yi * Zhou Yu * Taishi Ci * Gan Ning * Zhou Tai * Lianshi * Sima Yi * Sima Zhao * Wang Yuanji * Lu Bu * Lu Lingqi * Liu Bei (DLC) * Zhang Liao (DLC) * Sun Quan (DLC) * Deng Ai (DLC) * Zuo Ci (DLC) Samurai Warriors: * Yukimura Sanada * Mitsunari Ishida * Kanetsugu Naoe * Masamune Date * Magoichi Saika * Sakon Shima * Kenshin Uesugi * Ginchiyo Tachibana * Tadakatsu Honda * Mitsuhide Akechi * Nobunaga Oda * Gracia * Kunoichi * Keiji Maeda * Nobuyuki Sanada * Yoshihiro Shimazu * Kai * Muneshige Tachibana * Musashi Miyamoto * Nagamasa Azai * Oichi (DLC) * Ujiyasu Hojo (DLC) * Koshosho (DLC) * Motochika Chosokabe (DLC) * Hanzo Hattori (DLC) Guests: * Link (Wii U/NX) * Raiden (PS3/PS4) * Master Chief (XB360/XBONE) * Heavy Weapons Guy (PC) Stages Marvel * S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier * Asgard * Daily Bugle * Avengers Tower * Danger Room Star Wars * Death Star * Jedi Temple * Jakku Wastelands * Hoth ice cave * Star Destroyer Hangar Dynasty Warriors * Hu-Lao Gate * Yiling * Chi Bi * He Fei * Wu Zhang Plains Samurai Warriors * Nagashino * Mikatagahara * Honnoji * Sekigahara * Kyushu More to come... Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Loco's Games Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Comics Category:LucasArts Category:Fighting Games Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Samurai Warriors